


To The Sunflower that Blooms in Winter

by utahime623



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Comedy, Drama, Erotica, Eventual Romance, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Everyone is simp, F/M, Flirting, M/M, OOC, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utahime623/pseuds/utahime623
Summary: Something happened to Hinata Shouyou that he decided to leave Volleyball. Regrettably for him, leaving behind volleyball means he leaves behind his friends, his home, his life, his everything. And so he did. He left. Many years later, a young accomplished photographer named Sunny Lee made a name in Japan. A shadow of Hinata Shouyou was seen on him...ー An alternate time-skip arc where Hinata is no longer a volleyball player.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 79





	To The Sunflower that Blooms in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I've been diggin into Hinata Harem for a long while and this idea has been bugging me for almost half a year. It all started when I found an edited picture of Hinata Shouyou in long hair like Udai Tenma and it was so beautiful and such an inspiration bulb. My first try in Haikyuu! fandom so there might be some amount of OOCness therefore please be gentle. Happy reading XD 
> 
> Credit: much loves for my darling Andrea for beta-read

_"Yachi-san." he used to call me so…_

_The summer of my first year in High School. Joining a sports club had never crossed my mind. Yet there I was._

_Karasuno High Volleyball Club_

_They were two and a half hot-blooded years. We lost in the quarterfinals of our first spring Interhigh. Daichi-san, Sugawara-san, Asahi-san and Kiyoko-san. Our irreplaceable third years graduated. New first years joined, and we became second years._

_At the start of summer, at the Interhigh preliminary, Karasuno lost to Date Tech in the finals. Date Tech got their ticket to The Nationals for the first time in eleven years. They made it to the best 16. In the fall, we qualified for The Spring Tournament and faced Inarizaki High in the third round. Faced with The Third years Miya-brothers, we barely came up short._

_In our final Spring. We made it to the semifinals and got to stand in the centre court. But we were defeated by Itachiyama and placed 3rd in the Nationals._

_Kageyama-kun was widely recruited and chose to advance to the V-League instead of university. Still a teenager, he continued his exceptional performance even in the top league in Japan. He proved that he was chosen as one of the starter players of Japan's National Team and participated in the 2016 Rio Olympics. He's planning to test himself in foreign leagues soon._

_Yamaguchi-kun, Tsukishima-kun, and I all went to university._

_And Hinataー_

_Hinata…._

～＊～

Summer of 2016...

"Hitoka-chan, lunch?"

The light golden-haired young lady snapped out her thoughts, she stood up from her seat as she raised a hand, "Coming~!"

Yachi then tidied up her work desk, simply gathered the scattered papers then slipped them into the folder and put her pen back into the stationary case. A young woman who looked slightly older than her in a teal-coloured blouse approached her desk.

She smiled at something on Yachi's desk, "Whoa, isn't that new?"

The younger lady blinked in question, she soon realizes that her friend was commenting about the newly framed high school photograph on her desk. Yachi smiled in delight with a slight blush, "Yes! It was from the Volleyball club back in our last year."

The older woman squealed, "Ahh, so Kageyama Tobio was already this handsome since High School, huh? I still couldn't believe you went to the same school with _THAT_ Kageyama. He's all over the news with the Rio Olympics hyped everywhere." She then went closer to Yachi and hugged her shoulder from behind, "You're still in contact with him right?"

Yachi giggled, "Yes, but I still won't give you his number Sato-san."

"Stingyyyyy~~" the woman choked her playfully while Yachi chuckled. "Oh! What about him? The giant _megane,_ I bet he’s still a hottie now~"

"Ah, Tsukishima-kun? Yes, he was popular in high school too, much like Kageyama-kun. But I don't think you can talk much to him. He's… kind of unique."

The woman called Sato chuckled as she swiped open her smartphone, "Uh-huh, I like younger men who play hard to get. So what's his number?"

Yachi chuckled, "I can't give it to you, senpai. Tsukishima-kun will scold me~"

"Then don't tell him, you punk. Keep it a secret. Ohー" still holding Yachi in her arm, Sato took another focused look at the photograph, "Hey, this tangerine-head baby boy is kinda cute too. Aww, now that I remember you were both sitting so close too in the last photograph. Oh…"

Yachi was startled when the woman who was hugging her from behind gasped.

Sato smiled much like a fox at the realization of Yachi's preference, "You like this boy~"

"What..n-no!"

"Tsk tsk, that was not a question!"

Yachi didn't realize her face was burning in the shade of tomatoes, already going frantic trying to deny. But before the woman in teal blouse could tease her any longer, someone called for both of them.

A woman in a pink blouse waved her hand from the doorway, "Heeeey, are you guys coming or not? We're gonna leave you behind~~"

"Ah! Wait for uuuuuss!" Sato then turned back to Yachi, "I won't let you go. Tell me more about this tangerine baby boy."

Yachi weakly chuckled and let herself be dragged outside the office room to join a group of women in the hallway, chattering about either what's for lunch or what's the hottest gossip in the office today. At the vibration of her smartphone, Yachi distanced herself from her friends, lagging a few steps behind to see what she received on her phone. A message from her mother, which wasn't what caused her eyes to grow slightly wider and her steps to halt. It was a short message from Kenma Kozume.

> From: Kenma-san
> 
> Subject: -
> 
> I found Shouyou.

It took everything for Yachi to not go limp on the spot and let her inner soul leave her body. It took everything for her to just stand there and hold the phone close to her beating heart as if she was holding onto someone dear to her. And when she was finally able to hear her breath, she gazed up at the sky, the clouds reflecting in her eyes. The emotion her hazel orbs held was a mix of longing, relief and a hint of tremor.

_Hinata-kun…_

～＊～

"Um ás de serviço! Fantástico!" _What a service ace! Fantastic!_

A light sound of people clapping and cheering welcomed her as she entered an almost crowded large cafe by the roadside of a busy night view of Shinchong-Dong. The 60-inch television screen was showing the on-going Volleyball match between Japan and Austria. With the Rio Olympics currently happening and hyped almost everywhere around the globe, it wasn't surprising to see people stopping by at any available television screen to witness the live broadcast match. The capital city of South Korea was no exception.

A middle-aged beautiful woman in a cream sleeveless blouse was standing by the cafe counter. She made a quick take-out order of pasta dinner set for two, then took a seat at one of the empty tables near the counter.

"Uns temíveis 19 anos! Tobio Kageyama!" _What a fearsome 19-year-old! Tobio Kageyama!_

At the mention of that name, the woman turned her attention to the television. At first, her face looked frustrated. Then, she looked proud, but eventually that expression mixed with a hint of bitterness. Yet, she curved a smile on her lips.

" _Mam~"_ Someone called from the cashier.

She directed her gaze at the cashier counter. The person behind the counter smiled at her with a large paper bag containing the packed take out meals she ordered.

Summer won't let go of her warmth even at night. Along the way, she witnessed the lively night street of Seodaemun-gu district, looking like a line of bursting fireworks through her car window.

Anne Photography. Those were the words crafted on the silver wall gate where the ginger-haired woman stopped her car. It was a two-floored silver colour-themed house, with a modern yet minimalist design. The house seemed to be functioning not only as a living space but also as a large photography studio. After parking the car into the garage, she went through a single door that directly connected the garage to the high ceiling kitchen.

"Shou-chan, I'm home." She called out in her mother tongue, Japanese. She put down the paper bag and began to unload and unpack the take-out meals and serve them properly on plates.

"Welcome home, Anzu-san." She heard the familiar cheerful voice greet her back from somewhere behind her.

The ginger-haired woman simply chuckled, her eyes still focusing on preparing the meals. "I hope you're okay with garlic pasta for dinner today. They gave me extra garlic bread and toasted baー"

There was a flipped wheelchair kept in between the gap of the refrigerator and the kitchen wall. It seemed to have been used for a long time. Near it was also a pair of elbow crutches resting near where the telephone was placed, obvious that they have been used until recently. But that wasn't the cause of her sudden pause.

There, in the doorway that connected the kitchen to the living room, was where a 19 years old Hinata Shouyo stood. He was as tall and as lean as the woman in front of him, who had just turned her body fully to his direction. There was a knee brace on his thin left leg and an ankle brace on his right one. The boy looked paler than he used to be, as if he's been locking himself away from the light for god knows how long.

While Hinata Shouyou had a gentle radiant smile on his face, the woman called Anzu had an expression similar to that of a fish gaping out of the water. Her gaze went back and forth between the elbow crutches leaning on the telephone table and to Hinata's knee, back to the elbow crutches then to Hinata's ankle. She gasped silently, shoulders tensed and fingers trembling. As Hinata started walking, each small step that he took was easily, yet still cautiously done.

As Hinata was now face to face with Anzu, and the distance between was just one step, she broke down crying and hugged the boy before her, crushing him between her arms, caressing the boy's tangerine locks desperately and lovingly like she was cradling a baby. Ironically, she is the one crying like a toddler.

While Hinata, who was supposed to be the baby between the two, kept giving the older woman gentle pats and squeezed her back with a tender laugh and giggles.

"See? I'm gonna be just fine…."

～＊～

Rio de Janeiro, mid-2018

In Kopenhagen cafe on the 2nd floor of Galeão International Airport, a young Asian man walked through. It was obvious that he had just arrived from a flight that landed not long ago. The way he dragged his small suitcase was effortlessly graceful, but when he took a seat, there was a small sigh coming out from his equally small mouth. Jetlag, there was no other word that can describe it, but that didn't stop the many pairs of eyes present in the room from getting distracted by the young man.

He was simply beautiful. Big doe eyes, small nose, small mouth, natural peach shaded lips. A baby face with an alluring look, his hair a soft shade of tangerine that reached his shoulders. The way he dressed was rather ordinary but showed that the boy knew a thing or two. His slender frame was clad in an over-sized, soft white shirt that was almost as pale as his skin, its first three buttons not being used for their intended purpose, exposing enough skin of his neck and collarbone along with a thin, silver necklace. His top was tucked inside his black, denim, almost tight trousers, showing his gracefully slim waist and thin legs.

The way he fixed his thin-framed rounded glasses before he read the menu made even the waiter standing in front of him have a hard time denying how his ear lobes were probably blushing. The long sleeves of his shirt, rolled up to the elbow, exposing one of the slender arms and a wrist adorned with a thin black leather wristwatch. It's odd how someone can look alluring just by gently flipping a menu’s page.

The young man swiped his long tangerine soft locks and tucked it behind his ear as he sighed. He smiled at the waiter as he closed the menu. " _I'll just have a cup of warm tea, please?"_ His English was still thick with an Asian accent.

The waiter flashed his delighted smile as he mouthed _certainly_ before he excused himself. The young man was now busy with himself, an opened laptop and a small pocket camera with a cable connecting the two devices. It seemed he was either a rookie photographer or someone who has a deep passion for the field. His hazel eyes viewed the photographs on the screen with a thoughtful look at each slide. There was a notification on the bottom right of his screen. Someone's been spamming his Kakao-talk account.

> @ _Nikolai_Zakharov_
> 
> _ー Sunny, they're still waiting. Chances like this don't just pop out everyday…_
> 
> @ _Nikolai_Zakharov_
> 
> _ー Come on, babe. I'm betting my name on this, so please give your answer asap. Or else, I'm not the only one who'll be doomed…_
> 
> @ _Nikolai_Zakharov_
> 
> _ー Fine, I lied. I'm not betting on anything. I understand you have an emotional issue with your mother country. But if you want to be acknowledged in this industry, take this job._

The owner of the nick-name Sunny chuckled after reading the train of spam chats on his Kakao web app. Another notification popped-up on the bottom right of his screen. An e-mail just came in, the sender id name being Kenma Kozume. There was a small pause before the young man decided to give the e-mail a double-click.

> From: Kenma
> 
> Subject: -
> 
> They just arrived. I like your gifts. Thanks, Shouyou.

There was a picture attached at the bottom of the mail. It was a picture of Kenma holding two bottles that seemed to be liquor still beautifully wrapped with a peach-coloured cloth. Sunny smiled and typed a quick reply to Kenma. Right after he clicked the send button, the waiter approached his table with a silver tray, but not only with the cup of warm tea that he asked for, but also with a plate of frozen, colourful fruit, skewered and coated with chocolate sauce.

Sunny looked up with a confused look at the waiter, " _Pardon, I don't think I ordered this one."_

The waiter smiled, " _It's from the gentleman_ _at table seven_."

Sunny merely raised an eyebrow in surprise then his gaze followed the direction that the waiter pointed him at. At the table near the glass wall was a Caucasian man with blonde hair in a neat, navy t-shirt and a white blazer. The man raised his cup slightly while sending a charming confident smile to him. A small amount of time passed while Sunny merely stared back, then dismissed the waiter with a small thank you. The young man shut down his laptop and closed the screen. He then picked up his cup gently, took a generous amount of time to savour his tea by inhaling the comforting scent, then took one small sip after another. Meanwhile, the blonde man across the room still didn’t take his eyes away from Sunny's table, and as if answering the dance invitation, Sunny returned his gaze to the blonde man and graced him a small smile.

**To be continued....**


End file.
